Instant Access
by DanniBananni
Summary: Who said meeting online couldn't end well? Puck/OC. Based from series 1 onwards. Rated M for eventual Smut and Language. R&R Please :)
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**_You have received a new message. _**

** '**Odd'. She thought. 'That was quick.' She opened the flashing window and noticed she had received a message from one, 'ChipQuick045'. 'Well. Here goes nothing.'

**ChipQuick045: Hey. You new here?**

**BlueEmerald73: Yeah. You?**

**_ChipQuick045 is typing. _**

**ChipQuick045: Nope. Expert. LOL. **

**BlueEmerald73: Oh. Haha. **

**_ChipQuick045 is typing. _**

**ChipQuick045: So where you from?**

**BlueEmerald73: England. :). How about you?**

**_ChipQuick045 is typing. _**

**ChipQuick045: England huh? I bet you're hot.**

He certainly didn't mess about.

**BlueEmerald73: You didn't tell me where you're from. **

**_ChipQuick045 is typing. _**

**ChipQuick045: Oooh, little bit on the defensive huh? Can't take a compliment, sweetheart? :P**

She decided not to respond to that. Asses. Why was she even on here? She sighed.

'Because you're lonely, that's why.'

**ChipQuick045: I'm from Ohio, btw. **

Aahh. An American. And a sleaze. How charming.

**ChipQuick045: You got a name, sweetheart? **

**BlueEmerald73: I prefer not to give names on these things.**

Noah Puckerman chuckled to himself. Playing hard to get over the internet. This girl was intriguing already.

But he'd break her soon enough.


	2. Chapter 1: Miles

**Chapter 01: Miles**

Miles Emilée. God she hated her name. It wasn't even remotely girly. Save for her surname. What was her Mother thinking when she named her?

She was a British girl, 17 years old, with red hair, green eyes, and freckles to match. The eye colour and pale skin she got from her Mum, the rest she assumed she must have got from her Father, who had been absent for most of her life. Ok, all of it. She hadn't even seen a photo of him, and her Mum, Carrie-Ann Mason, had refused to divulge any information on him whatsoever, the only time she ever did make a comment about him was to call him a "deadbeat." She hadn't said this aloud of course, to avoid hurting Miles, but Miles had heard it. Muttered under her breath or not.

Right now she was laid on her stomach on her bed, legs crossed, reading one of James Patterson's novels. Or trying to read it. She had read over the third line down about five times. She was thinking about her best friend... well... ex-best friend, Daniel Parish. Her next door neighbour for seven years. Her best friend for five... and her first lover. It had happened when she was 15, and he was 17.

He had kissed her first. Two days before. She sighed at the memory and closed her eyes, resting her head inside the book.

_"Miles! The guy's a dick, stop fawning over him!"_

_"What? He's __**gorgeous**__."_

_"Pfft. I'm sure he is."_

_"Daniel, why are you so bothered?" Miles chuckled. He locked eyes with her._

_"Because... some other people might care about you. You just can't see it." _

_She blinked a couple of times._

_"...What?" He smiled at the look of bewilderment on her face. He leaned forwards and pressed his lips against hers. _

_"__**I **__care about you, Em." _

Em... he had started that nickname. She loved it. Even her Mum had picked up on it. Two days went by and it happened. He was kissing her on his bed, kissing turned to making out, and making out to... playing. She had gasped when he'd touched her for the first time, over her shorts.

_"Dan!"_

_"What?" He kissed her neck. _

_"That... that feels..."_

_"Good?"_

_"Great." She sighed._

One thing led to another and... she woke up the next morning with his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, throbbing between her legs, but feeling content and happy nonetheless.

"Em!" She snapped her head up, her Mother's call interrupting her thoughts.  
"Yes?"  
"Dinner, honey!"  
She stretched and stood up, feeling light headed for a second from standing up too fast. She made her way out of her room and down the stairs, greeting her Mum with a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hello, Mummy."  
"Hi darling. Dinner is on the table."  
Miles smiled and walked through to the dining room taking a seat and waiting patiently for her Mother. "You can start y'know."  
"I can wait."  
Carrie-Ann sat beside her daughter, placing a glass of water in front of her. "Thanks Mum." She frowned at the troubled look on Miles' face.  
"Miles honey? Are you ok?" Her heart broke when her face crumpled and a tear slid down her cheek.  
"I miss him, Mum."


	3. Chapter 2: Puckerman

**Chapter 02: Puckerman**

Noah Puckerman. He was the man. No really, he was **the **man. At least at William McKinley High School. The social side that is. When it came to his grades he was a flop, but who cared? Girls wanted him (and some guys too) and (most) guys wanted to **be **him. Yup. Life was pretty freakin' sweet for Puck.

Almost.

There was just one problem.

Finn Hudson.

They'd been best friends since childhood, raised at the local park by their Mother's, who were close friends from the day they met. Puck was just a little older than Finn, by a couple of months, so when Carole Hudson had met another pregnant woman whilst Finn's Father was in the army, Mia Puckerman, another woman who lacked a husband in some form- he was around, but not **always **around, especially in a good way- They had hit it off right away and swore to raise their sons like brothers.

But as Puck got a good look at his best friend, the hottest head Cheerleader, Quinn Fabray, hanging off his arms and placing kisses on his face, Puck felt a tinge of jealousy. Puck had the bad boy reputation, which he enjoyed, but he knew deep down that he wasn't genuinely liked by anyone. Just Finn. And Finn had everything. He had the girl that every guy wanted, hell even Puck wanted her. He wasn't the brightest spark in the box but the teacher's adored him, whereas Puck was pretty much hated by them. (Ok, maybe he deserved that.) And then there was the fact that Finn was the star Quarterback, and Puck, as usual, came second to him. Puck knew he was way better on the field than Finn would ever be, but once again, it all came down to the fact that Finn was likeable.

And Puck was not.

Puck cast a longing (and lustful) glance at Quinn Fabray. She was gorgeous, with her blonde hair and petite frame. God, who wouldn't want her? But Puck had to settle for every other attractive or fairly decent girl in the school. He smirked to himself. That was the one thing he did have over Finn. He had a lot of sex. A **lot**. And he was good at it. Whereas Finn was still a virgin who prematurely ejaculated if Quinn so much as accidently touched his sensitive parts. That was the only thing he didn't like about Quinn. She was a prude.

At least for now.

His phone buzzed and he glanced down at it and smirked. Getting the dating app on his phone proved to be more entertaining than any of his classes, and it looked like he was going to skip class now.

**_BlueEmerald73 has logged on._**

He grinned again. This was just another source of... satisfaction, for Puck. Cybersex could be just as fun, and he had chosen to pursue 'BlueEmerald73' because she appeared to be challenging, and God knows he liked a challenge. He didn't really **need **the dating site. He had no trouble with women.

Or did he need it?

Though he wouldn't admit it, deep down, the only thing Puck craved was to be loved.

Yeah, he definitely wasn't going to admit that, least of all to himself. After all, he had a reputation to keep up.

**ChipQuick045: What's up, sexy?**

**BlueEmerald73: You again. Great.**

**ChipQuick045: Someone's in a mood. Maybe I should put you in ****_the _****mood? ;)**

**BlueEmerald73: Oh, good God, you're such a sleaze. You repulse me. **

**ChipQuick045: And yet, here you are, still talking to me. **

Em raised and eyebrow. She had to admit, he had a point.

**BlueEmerald73: What time is it over there? **

A subject change. That was good.

**ChipQuick045: Lovin' time.**

**BlueEmerald73: ...oh my God.**

Puck chuckled to himself. As cheesy as his line was, it wound her up, and therefore it was worth it for the satisfaction.

**BlueEmerald73: Seriously Chip?**

**QuickChip045: Oooh, giving each other names now?**

**BlueEmerald73: ...**

**QuickChip045: What? It's 12:05 ok? **

**BlueEmerald73: In the day?**

Puck frowned. Why did she need to know this?

**QuickChip045: Yeah, why'd you ask?**

**BlueEmerald73: Just curious about the time difference. It's 5.05pm here. You're 5 hours behind us. **

**QuickChip045: You are... weird.**

**BlueEmerald73: That's rich coming from 'sexual-references boy'.**

**QuickChip045: Haha. Coming. **

**BlueEmerald73: For God's sake. **

**QuickChip045: You gotta admit that you walked right into that one, Blue.**

**BlueEmerald73: I suppose I did. **

Puck didn't know why, but he liked this girl. He wanted to know more about her.

**QuickChip045: Can I know you're real name? I'll tell you mine.**

**BlueEmerald73: Your.**

**QuickChip045: What?**

**BlueEmerald73: Your. You put 'you're' instead of 'your'.**

**QuickChip045: Ok, now YOUR starting to annoy me.**

**BlueEmerald73: You're.**

**QuickChip045: Screw you!**

**BlueEmerald73: No thanks.**

**QuickChip045: Just tell me your first name? It's not like I can find you.**

**BlueEmerald73: I would but it's kinda unusual. You'd probably find me in a heartbeat.**

**QuickChip045: It's something really embarrassing isn't it? Like Patricia, OOOH, or Radmilla.**

**BlueEmerald73: Chip.**

**QuickChip045: Sorry, I got carried away.**

**BlueEmerald73: I'm not going to tell you my name, let's just stick to 'Chip' and 'Blue' ok? You're lucky I'm even considering being on a name basis with you... sort of.**

**QuickChip045: Fine by me, sweetheart. **

**BlueEmerald73: And stop that.**

**QuickChip045: Stop what?**

**BlueEmerald73: Giving me pet names, like 'babe' and 'sweetheart'. I am neither of those.**

**QuickChip045: ...you're a dude?**

**BlueEmerald73: No!**

**QuickChip045: Few, thought I'd been chatting up a dude for a sec there. Don't scare me like that.**

**BlueEmerald73: Yeah, well. Serves you right.**

Puck smiled. She was feisty in a weird way.

**QuickChip045: How old are you?**

**BlueEmerald73: Why'd you ask?**

**QuickChip045: Just curious about the age difference.**

Miles did allow a small smile to grace her lips at him turning her own words back on her.

**BlueEmerald73: I'm 17.**

**QuickChip045: Me too. Score!**

**_BlueEmerald73 has logged out. _**

Puck scowled. What a bitch.


	4. Chapter 3: Life's A Bitch

**Chapter 03: Life's A Bitch**

Miles gawked at the screen. Shit. He probably thought she's bailed on him. The truth was, she would've sat there all day if it would take her mind off of the crappy day she was having... if it would take her mind off Daniel.

"Mum? Did you switch off the wifi?"

"No, honey, why?"

"Nevermind!"

Oh. Good. She hurriedly reconnected her computer to the network and logged back in, hoping he was still online. She decided that she actually enjoyed his 'company.' A little too much, maybe, but it was the closest to a friend she would have right now. Thank the lord it was a Friday and she could stay up late.

**BlueEmerald73: Hey Chip, sorry about that, I lost connection.**

**QuickChip045: Heh. Thought you got tired of me.**

**BlueEmerald73: Just a tad. ;)**

**QuickChip045: Am I going blind? Did YOU just put a wink face?**

**BlueEmerald73: What? I can be funny too.**

**QuickChip045: Uh huh. So, we're both 17. That's good. Means I can have some fun with you without feeling too worried that I'll end up in prison. xD**

**BlueEmerald73: Can I ask you something?**

**QuickChip045: Anything. ;)**

**BlueEmerald73: Why are you so obsessed with sex?**

**QuickChip045: Because sex is awesome. **

**BlueEmerald73: Really?**

**QuickChip045: Oh my God you're a VIRGIN?**

**BlueEmerald73: What? No! I've had sex before, just once but it isn't the best memory for me.**

**QuickChip045: No one's first time is great, Blue. Apart from mine. I just seem to have a gift for it. ;)**

**BlueEmerald73: You don't understand. Mine was good... but it was after that made it awful. **

**QuickChip045: In what way?**

**BlueEmerald73: ...I don't want to talk about it.**

**QuickChip045: Oh, come on! You can't do that! Just start a story and then drop it before it ends!**

**BlueEmerald73: Fine... my best friend slept with me and then he disappeared without saying goodbye a week later. He just upped and left. **

**QuickChip045: Geez, you can't have been that bad can you?**

Miles actually teared up at his words. That stung. Plus she'd never thought of that being the reason for him leaving her.

**BlueEmerald73: That's really insensitive.**

**QuickChip045: Sorry, just thought I'd ask. Why did he leave you?**

**BlueEmerald73: I don't know. Like I said he just left. I woke up one morning and he'd vanished, it was like he never existed.**

**QuickChip045: Maybe he didn't and you just made him up in your head.**

**BlueEmerald73: Y'know what? You're a dick. I don't even know why I told you all this.**

**QuickChip045: Alright, alright, I'm sorry. Look, let's make a fresh start.**

**BlueEmerald73: Alright.**

**QuickChip045: I can eat a bag of chips in 45 seconds.**

**BlueEmerald73: Huh?**

**QuickChip045: Why'd you think my username is QuickChip045?**

**BlueEmerald73: Oooh, right.**

**QuickChip045: So why'd you choose yours?**

**BlueEmerald73: Blue is my favourite colour, Em is my nickname so I elongated it, and 7 and 3 are my favourite numbers.**

**QuickChip045: Is your name Emerald then? That's pretty unusual.**

**BlueEmerald73: Nope.**

**QuickChip045: Who gave you your nickname?**

**BlueEmerald73: ...**

**QuickChip045: It was The Leaver, wasn't it?**

**BlueEmerald73: ...no...**

**QuickChip045: Blue.**

**BlueEmerald73: Ok, fine. I love that nickname, and it stuck so now there's nothing I can do about it.**

**QuickChip045: Geez, why are you so hung up on him anyway?**

**BlueEmerald73: I am not.**

**QuickChip045: You clearly are. If my little sister was still in love with the guy who broke her heart I'd slap her to her senses.**

Miles decided to ignore his comment about being in love. She wasn't in love, she never had been, he had just besotted her. Very, very badly.

**BlueEmerald73: You have a little sister?**

**QuickChip045: Yeah. How about you?**

**BlueEmerald73: A little brother. Well, half-brother. We have different Dad's. He has a weird name, too. **

**ChipQuick045: And his name is...?**

**BlueEmerald73: Not telling.**

**ChipQuick045: Dammit.**

**BlueEmerald73: I've told you something personal about me, what about you? You owe me a sob story, my man.**

**ChipQuick045: I'm not your man... yet.**

**BlueEmerald73: How many clichés have you got in there?**

**ChipQuick045: Oh, a few. You want a sob story, here it is. My Dad's a deadbeat asshole who walked out on my Ma when I was 5 and my sister was a baby. And that's all you need to know.**

**BlueEmerald73: I don't have a Dad either. He left my Mum before I was born. She calls him a deadbeat too.**

**ChipQuick045: Really? Guess we have more in common than I thought.**

**BlueEmerald73: Yeah, I guess we do. **


End file.
